


Its Fine (or... it Will Be)

by Ember360



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ARGO PLEASE TALK TO PEOPLE IM BEGGING YOU, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360
Summary: "Fitzroy, you wake at the sound of Argo screaming. For a second, your mental image, your map, of where Grey is, reads as him standing at Argonaut's bed. But when you look, there's nothing there."AND THEN THEY ENDED THE SCENE??? no <3
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Its Fine (or... it Will Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway missing scene from episode 26, set right after Argo has his Help nightmare and he wakes up Fitz.

Fitzroy woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He leapt out of his bed out of instinct, hand reaching for the knife that he kept on his bedside table (just in case). He recognized the shouting as Argo's voice, although he didn't think he had ever heard the genasi yell that loudly before.

But as Fitzroy turned towards Argo and the Firbolg's room, he sensed a presence there- one that he had been acutely aware of ever since he cast the Mindspike spell. Grey, the Demon Prince, was looming right over Argo's bedside. 

A thousand thoughts swarmed Fitzroy's head in a matter of seconds. _What's Grey doing here? Is Argo hurt? Is that why he screamed? Did Grey hurt him? Oh, oh no, Argo's not protected by Chaos like me, Grey could've just killed him. Grey's mad at me because I left campus and now he's killed Argo to punish me. I'm going to open this door and Argo's going to be dead and it's going to be my fault and there's nothing I can do about it how could I let this happen I should've been more careful I should've-_

Grey's presence was gone in a flash, just as Fitzroy burst into Argo's room.

"Are you alright!?" Fitzroy demanded, rushing to his friend's bedside and looking across him for any wounds or signs of a fight. He could wake up the Firbolg if he needed to, he knew how to heal-

Argo stared up at Fitzroy in shock. He was curled in on himself, so Fitzroy couldn't properly see if he had been hurt, but he didn't seem to be in any physical pain. He was shaking though, with his eyes were full of fear. "I- I-" Argo stammered, his breathing coming in gasps. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. 

Fitzroy knelt down beside Argo. He took one of his hands in his own and rubbed it reassuringly. "What happened? Are you okay?" he tried again.

Argo squeezed his eyes shut tightly and shook his head. He hugged his knees and buried his face there, still shaking his head, almost if he was trying to shake away his own thoughts. 

"Okay." _Baby steps,_ Fitzroy thought. "You're not hurt or anything?" 

"No," Argo murmured. "I- I'm fine. Really." 

"You don't... No offense but you don't seem too 'fine' there, pal," Fitzroy said, leaning over and trying to get Argo to look at him. 

Argo snapped his head up. His eyes were streaming now, puffy and swollen. "Gee, w- what makes- makes you think th- that?" Despite the quip, the genasi curled back in on himself and dissolved into sobs.

Fitzroy's stomach ached at the sight of his friend like this. This was unfair. It made him _angry_. He wanted to kill Grey right now (even though he had no idea how exactly he was involved- but he probably did _something_ worth a good punch in the face). He wanted to beat up whoever or whatever was making Argo feel like this. He wanted to make sure he never got hurt again. 

It made him sad, too. 

He didn't want to think about that part. 

Fitzroy sat beside Argo, trying to figure out what he should do, what he even _could_ do in situation like this, where he had no context. 

"Hey," Fitzroy whispered, putting a hand on Argo's back tentatively. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you, okay? I- can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help?"

"Tha- That's the _thing_ ," Argo said, looking up at Fitzroy in distress. "I can't remember! I don't know what happened, but I remember the f- feeling it gave me and i- it- it _hurts_ like a lot and- and- and it still _does_ and I can't get it to stop, Fitz, I- Wh- What if it never stops? What if I'm ju- just stuck like this forever, what if-"

"Argo, Argo. Take a deep breath. It's going to be fine. This- this'll go away, eventually. I- I promise." Shit. Why had he said that? Fitzroy hated making promises to anyone. They made him feel trapped. He didn't want to be responsible for other people or what happened to them (like he had much a choice, recently). But... Something about Argo compelled him to do so. Something about Argo made promises just a bit less terrifying. 

"I- Okay. Okay. I- I trust you." Argo gave Fitzroy a quiet, tired smile. His eyes were sill brimming with tears, but something else sparked in them. "I trust you, Fitz," he whispered again. His own promise.

"I- I think I trust you too, Argo," Fitzroy whispered back. 

They sat there in silence, for a while. A branch scrapped against the window quickly as it was blow around by the wind. It was cold in Argo's room, and Fitzroy wondered why the air conditioner was still on at this time of year. Maybe genasi ran at a different temperature? Or maybe it was the firbolg's doing, since he had that fur coat. Would he shed in the spring? Sometimes Fitzroy missed sharing a room with his friends but if that happened then he'd be glad he didn't. Still, it was tough readjusting to the silence of the night, and not the soft snores of the Firbolg or Argo's quiet murmuring in his sleep.

Argo took a deep, shaky breath and leaned on Fitzroy's shoulder. A fluttering sort of feeling stirred in Fitzroy's stomach. That feeling was something relatively new, but somehow it was almost familiar. He had felt it in that hospital, with Argo nearly dying in his arms. He had felt it when he had woken up from the curse with Argo by his side. He had felt it during a number of his training sessions with Argo, as they teased one another. He had felt it while sitting in the dining room with Argo, listening to him ramble. He had felt it during the tribunal with Argo, watching him stand up for him when no-one else would. Time and time again, this overwhelming, new sensation flooded him, warmth and curiosity and excitement and comfort all in one, and each and every time it was because of _Argo_. 

That probably said something about Fitzroy: something he was not ready to confront. So it to remained unspoken.

A bit to Fitzroy's dismay, Argo moved away from him again. "You should go back to bed," he whispered. 

"Are you sure? I'm here to help, or talk, or anything, if you need it," Fitzroy offered.

Argo shook his head. "Nah, it's- it's alright. I'm good, really. You should get some sleep, Fitz. It's been a long week."

Fitzroy stared at his friend, trying to weigh his expression. He looked... tired. And not just physically. He just looked _tired_. There was a certain dreariness in his eyes, as if he wasn't fully present. It hard to tell the difference between worn-out apathy and nonchalant calm when it came to Argo. If Fitzroy had to guess, he'd say the genasi was experiencing the first- then again, he _had_ said he was alright...

"Argo, if you-"

"I'm _fine_ , Fitz," the genasi insisted. He sighed deeply, then smiled up at Fitzroy. "Thank you for caring. But, it's fine, okay? Now, you _really_ need to go back to bed now, we don't wanna have our CEO sleeping through his classes, aye?" 

"Okay," Fitzroy finally agreed. He stood up from Argo's bed and headed towards his own room. 

The knight stopped in the doorway, looking back at his sidekick one last time. "Goodnight, Argo," he whispered.

"'Night, Fitz," Argo smiled back. He watched as Fitzroy left, closing the door behind him, but not enough to latch it. 

Argo sighed and put his face in his hands. When he closed his eyes, all he could see behind them were those bright green flames, burning and scorching and _agonizing_. The pain of Hell rang throughout his mind, a muffled yet constant feeling; It was a reminder of his failures, at the tribunal, in Hell, everywhere he had ever went, everyone who had ever looked at him and saw someone worthless, someone undeserving of their time or appreciation or care or... 

"It's fine," he said as he laid back down on his bed. "It's fine." His eyes stared at the ceiling, unblinking, in fear that he would fall asleep again and be _there_ again. "It's fine." The Firbolg snored softly, and he could hear Fitzroy getting a glass of water for himself; They were so unaware... If only he could tell them... 

"It's fine," Argo Keene desperately tried to convince himself.


End file.
